The Dark Spider - A City Myth
by toldigames
Summary: My name is Peter Benjamin Parker I am 25 years old. I spent almost 10 years of my life searching for who I am. Through all my friends considered I'm dead, my parents are dead. I am currently known by alias The Dark Spider - judge and executioner of New York villains. And my story began with a tragedy that changed my whole life ...


AN: This is my first story i don't know how long It will continue. I wanted to make my own visions of Spidey. My Spider-man will be a cynic, he does not throw lame jokes and he will behave professionally. His job is to clear the streets of New York from mafia families, rapists, thieves, etc. He knows that everyone put in a cell will always run away from it, so he will not play with them, he simply kills them with his hands or with a gun. I based on Spider-man Noir (it kills and is not the most powerful of heroes in the universe, which I set him), an ordinary spiderman from the universe 616 (mainly characters from this universe). He will be well trained in martial arts as well as in the use of white and ranged weapons. For all this, he will use his genius to create his armor and gadgets.

* * *

__

_My name is Peter Benjamin Parker I am 25 years old. I spent almost 10 years of my life searching for who I am. Through all my friends I am considered dead (though it's hard to say that I had many of them), my parents are dead (both biologists and those who have taken me in). I am currently known by the Dark Spider - judge and executioner of New York villains. And my story began with a tragedy that changed my whole life ..._

_It was a day trip to Oscorp, one of the largest chemical companies in New York, possibly even around the world.__ Everything went smoothly, I got up perfectly in time, I ate a decent breakfast, I said goodbye to my aunt and uncle, and I went to wait at the bus stop. The bus arrived punctually and I arrived in time on school trip meeting point. The trip to Oscorp took about 30 minutes, I always saw it from the outside it was the first time I was inside. One of the smartest minds in Genetics Dr. Curtis Connor guided us through the company's guided us through the laboratory dealing with genetic manipulation. The main of their research was the genetic modification of spiders in order to create a modern serum of a soldier. In the very center of the laboratory stood a terrarium containing spiders. Dr. Connors talked about the '10' spiders in this terrarium until someone noticed that one was missing. This spider was supposedly taken away for additional research, but his task was completely different he has to mark someone with the blessing of Anansi, the god Web of Life and Destiny. The person he marked could be considered a pure coincidence, but I know more, I was chosen to bring justice to the streets of New York (of course not yet at this point). Initially, the bite brought pain and itching on my hand, of course no one paid any attention to me. I did not mind them well that they did not see it, because they would start to wonder what's going on with me (I would probably be called from a nerd, or something like that). After the trip and returning home, I felt terribly tired and said good night to my uncle and aunt, and went to my room. After laying down on the bed, I immediately sailed into the world of sleep, and the dream I had was the weirdest dream in my entire life. I saw a giant spider in the middle of a web, but it was not strange I expected this dream after I was bitten (the torturer becomes a nightmare). The strangest thing about it was that he spoke to me. He told me that his name is Anansi, that he is the god Web of Life and Destiny. He told me about my destiny, that I was chosen because he saw good in me and knew that I would not miss this gift. For this he said that I would receive all the necessary support from him to do the task. Of course, I did not know at the time what the task was and what it was about that I was chosen. After waking up, I saw the first strange thing, I saw clearly without glasses (as if I had them set up, and even better). Of course, it was not the strangest thing when I went to the wardrobe and saw my reflection in the mirror, that it was different from what I looked like yesterday. Yesterday I was a thin, short boy with glasses and pimples, and today I was well built, taller by about eight centimeters and without red pustules on my face. I tried to open the wardrobe door to pull out my T-shirt, and what I had done frightened me, I snatched the door and nearly knocked over the wardrobe. I lost my balance, but instead of falling over and being crushed by the door in my right hand, I made a somersault in the back and landed on straight legs. From the ground floor there were questions about what was happening to me, I warned them that I had just dropped out of bed, but my uncle was climbing up the stairs to see what was happening to me. I wanted to tell him that I was dressing and that he would not open the door, but bad luck that I did not happen to warn him. Uncle Ben came in and saw the door from the closet on the floor near me (I dropped it when I was making my somersault). I did not know what to say, and he sensed it and closed the door behind me to get dressed. The first blood I shed had to explain to him that it was by accident that I wanted to take out only my shirt and somehow it happened. Uncle turned out that he understood he said it was an old wardrobe and that nothing happened. T-shirt and pants were a bit tight, but for the time being it was not my biggest worry I was wondering what was happening to me. Fortunately, I had a weekend ahead of me to find out what happened so I had a lot of time to think. I went downstairs and went into the kitchen to eat breakfast with my uncle and aunt. I said hello to Aunt May and Uncle Ben, and at the moment my aunt released the plate from her hands because she was tormenting Parkinson. I do not know why some impulse told me to catch him before he got to the ground. Both of them looked at me with staring eyes. I did not know what to say so I just took this plate and sat down at the table and started to eat. Aunt and uncle asked me a nice trip to Oscorp and why I looked like a corpse after returning yesterday. I just told them that the trip was fun, and I looked like that because I must have eaten something bad, but before they could worry I said I was better now. After a good breakfast, I asked them if I could go out for a moment because I would like to see something. Of course, they agreed, so I went to the abandoned warehouse in Queens to see what else I could do. The magazine proved to be enough for this purpose, it was dark, but it did not bother me in sumi, I felt better here than I normally should. It turned out that my senses were sharpened, I could hear the squeals of rats and smell the carrion. I almost threw up the odor, but somehow I managed to stop it. I wanted to check how strong I was, and in the warehouse, fortunately, there were a large number of heavy crates, each weighing approximately 250 kilograms. Raising her did not cause me any problems, so I wanted to see how much I can lift. I managed to pick up 10 chests, and at 11 at once I had to put in a lot of effort to pick it up. I've set my limit at 2.5 tons for now. Despite everything, it was very good, because it is more than I could ever lift and I did not even feel tired doing it. I wanted to see if I could climb the walls, but it turned out to be a bust despite the fact that I was bitten by a spider, I could not climb. It was not a problem, because it turned out that I could jump for more than 5 meters (with one jump I could jump to the next level of the magazine). __There it turned even darker, and when I closed my eyes, I saw a red glowing spiderweb around me covering the whole surroundings. It turned out to be very useful in complete darkness, I could almost see it during the day, it was strange and at first it frightened me, but after 3 hours of testing it even got used to it. I returned home after almost 12 hours with even more questions than answers, but I found that I still have a lot of time to see what else I can do with my new abilities._

_It took 2 weeks to pass away, I controlled my abilities better (I did not accidentally destroy the door handles and the tap). I got used to the more sensitive senses (smell, sight and hearing). Although I was still very stressed in the crowd, I managed to get used to it.__ Once, I also wanted to check what will happen when I close my eyes on a busy road. I saw a red spider web covering everyone, the building, and the whole sky. This spider web covering people was threaded to the spiderweb of the sky. I could move without a problem along the way as it would be nothing (I discovered that I can see in advance where people are moving, but I had to focus very much on that and I saw a maximum movement of 2 seconds ahead). During these two weeks I also discovered a new ability I called him the sixth sense, you ask why? __I can sense the impending threat as some species of spiders do. For all this has another interesting feature I am a walking detector of lies. How did I know that because someone was telling stories about something that I knew was real, and he would make it up in it to make someone who is not. At the beginning it was the same as the threat. So gentle vibrations at the back of the head, which lied harder the stronger vibrate it was very annoying, but after a week I got used to. I just had to pretend that I do not know that someone is lying, although at the beginning it was hard, but somehow I managed to do it._

_It was Saturday I came back from every week checking if my abilities were somehow improved and in order to improve control over them. During the way back home I felt the smell of blood and gunpowder, and I heard fast steps to my side. I did not pay attention to this man because it was not my problem.__ Already 5 meters from the house I noticed a balanced door and a lit light. I ran home quickly and felt the smell of blood in it. I went into the living room and saw 2 bodies that were my foster parents Aunt May and Uncle Ben. I have gone ahead of them to see if they live, although I knew that I did not hear my heartbeat anymore. With all my strength I hit the floor with anger and made a hole in it. I ran quickly to my room, dressed in black pants, black shirts, and a black leather jacket. From the wardrobe, I pulled out black gloves and a black mask with black glass in eye holes. Instinct told me to take the money away, I took all our savings and spare clothes. I was almost certain that if I stayed here, they would be taken to the police and then to the orphanage. I ran out of the house and ran in the direction the burglar went. Finding it was not difficult to leave a distinct smell of blood and stains towards the abandoned warehouse. A mass of police cars stood around. I gave the insticts to took me to the warehouse, I saw who deprived me of my parents huddling around the chests. I approached him quietly, and when he heard me it was too late. I catch him by the throat and lift him up. He started to choke, and I asked why he did it, why he killed the two elderly in Queens. He replied that the man did not want to give the keys to the car began to jerk with him and the gun accidentally fired. __She killed the woman so that there would be no witnesses. I asked him if he saw that they had a nephew whom he deprived his parents. He said in the simple he did not know and he is not interested in it. Something broke in me, I took off my mask and said in a straight line "This is for my uncle and aunt you motherfucker". I twisted his neck and dumped it through the window of the magazine. He was the first villain on my account. Immediately after I heard screams from outside I left the warehouse and went to the nearest bus stop, I chose the fastest bus towards Manhattan. That's how my story started..._

* * *

Notes: I know my language suck because my native language is Polish but i think is not the worst what i write. Leave comments and I was thankful if you can correct my mistake in text. We'll see each other in the next chapters. We will see events in it 2 years after what happened in the prologue.


End file.
